A New Rival
by Fanfic Fan1
Summary: Ash has a new Rival..for Msity
1. Default Chapter

A New Rival  
  
Ash, Misty and Tracy are continuing their adventure when suddenly a car passes by with one stranger and an old friend.  
"Gary? What are you doing in Orange Island?" Asked Ash.  
"Grandpa said you'll be here."   
"Professor Oak?" Asked Misty.  
"Yeah. He said you're going to compete in the Orange league."  
"Wow! Professor Oak is your grandfather?" Said Tracy.  
"You must be proud of Professor Oak."  
"Enough of this! Why do you want to see me?"  
Gary and his friend stepped out of the car.   
His friend kept looking at Misty.  
"Ash, this is my friend. Hiroshi."  
"So?"  
"He was in 9th place at the Pokémon league."  
"All right! Let's have a Pokémon battle!"  
"If you insist. But first..."  
He ran over to Misty, holding her hand,  
As Misty holds Togepi with one hand.  
"What is your name?"  
Misty blushed.  
"Misty."  
"What a pretty name." Said Hiroshi before kissing her hand.  
"Briiii!"  
Togepi didn't like him too much.  
Ash was red of jealousy, because Hiroshi is flirting with Misty.  
"I'm sorry. Is she you girlfriend?" Hiroshi asked Ash.  
"What! Girlfriend!?" Yelled Ash  
"Well?"  
"Of course NOT!!"  
"Now let's battle!"  
"Alright! But this match will be for Misty."  
"WHAT? I'm not some prize!!"  
"Very well. I'll prove my love by winning this match. We'll use three Pokémon each."  
"If you have that much Pokémon. Hahahaha.." laughed Gary  
"I'll warn you Ash, he's good. A loser like you will never win."  
Ash ignoring the loser remark.  
_____________________Begin Battle______________________________  
Ash sent out Bulbasaur.  
Hiroshi used his Ninetales.  
"Use you tackle attack!" Commanded Ash.  
Ninetales jumped away before Bulbasaur could tackle him.  
"Ninetales counter attack!!"  
Ninetales tackle Bulbasaur.  
Bulbasaur fell on the ground.  
He could hardly stand on his feet.  
"Bulbasaur! Solar Beam!"  
Ash knew he was losing, he had to win.  
"Ninetales! Fire Blast!"  
Bulbasaur's beam and Ninetale's Fire Blast crash.  
A big force of wind almost blew everybody away.  
While Bulbasaur's beam and Ninetale's Fire Blast crashed.  
(Kind of like in DragonBall Z, when their fireballs hit.)  
Ninetale's Flame-thrower blew away the beam and sent Bulbasaur flying.  
Ash called Bulbasaur back in it's Poke-ball while he was in air.  
He grimed.  
"Go Charizard!"  
Hiroshi returned Ninetales and sent Venusaur   
"I'll let you have the advantage."  
"Charizard! Ember!"  
"Venusaur! Razor leaf!"  
The fire hit the leaf, but the leaf went through the fire and hit Charizard.  
"Hahaha! My Venusaur is much to strong." Said Hiroshi.  
"Venusaur Tackle attack!"  
"Charizard fly."  
Charizard flied and dodges the attack.  
"Charizard seizmic toss."  
Charizard picked up Venusaur and threw him on the ground.  
It made a big impact.  
"Now use your Flame-thrower"  
Charizard charged up and released a huge blast.  
Venusaur had no time to avoid this powerful attack.  
After the attack was done, Venusaur was unconscious.  
Hiroshi returned Venusaur.  
"Your Charizard is more powerful than I thought."  
"For my last Pokémon."  
"Golduck"  
"You have a Golduck! I love Golduck" Said Misty.  
"Go Pikachu!"  
"Pikachu? Hahaha!"  
"I'll show you! Pikachu! Thunder Bolt!"  
Golduck dodged that attack and counter with an ice beam.  
He aimed at his feet and slowly went up.  
"Pikachu! Break the ice with a thunder shock!"  
"Pika.. Chuuu!"  
The ice broke the ice and he was free.  
"Agility, Now!"  
Pikachu ran around Golduck.  
While he did agility, Pikachu was using quick attack.  
"Take down!"  
Golduck tried but he was too fast.  
"Pikachu! Finish him with a thunder!"  
"Pkachuuuuu!"  
"Toge, Toge, Brii"  
Togepi began waving her arms and summoned Metromone  
With the combination of Pikachu's Thunder and Togepi's very powerful metromone, Golduck fell and never stood up.  
"Return Golduck."  
_______________________End Battle____________________________  
"I won! Yeah!" Shouted Ash.  
Misty, not knowing whom she wanted to win, cheered anyway.  
"Well Ash you won. If I known I'd be battling, I'd prepare."  
"Misty, I haven't yet proved my love."  
"How about going to lunch?"  
Gary interrupted.  
"You were just lucky Ash. I wasn't really here to see you. I just came to meet an old friend. Coming Hiroshi?"  
"No, I'll stay here and accompany Misty."  
Ash red with jealousy burst out.  
"Look! I won! Not you!"  
When he realized what he said, he changed the subject and said,  
"Uh.. Hahaha.. I'm hungry. Let's go Pikachu."  
(If you don't understand, it's because before he said that the prize was Misty.)  
Ash went on a fast paste,  
Tracy following behind told Ash,  
"Misty is following us way behind."  
"With who?"  
"Huh? Oh.. no one. She's alone. Except for Togepi."  
Ash, trying to not look back told Pikachu to do it for him.  
"Pi..Pikachu!"  
"Is she close?"  
"Pikachu"  
Pikachu nodded.  
"Ash, you shouldn't be jealous. I'm sure she likes you too."  
"What!? Like her!?" Ash shouted  
"Never in a million years!"  
When they finally reached the restaurant, Hiroshi was waiting there.  
"Where's Misty?" He Asked.  
"She was following us behind, she'll be here soon." Said Tracy.  
The door opened and there was Misty.  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Misty.  
"Waiting for you, my love."  
Ash frowned, sat down and ate the bread with force.  
Tracy went over and sat beside Ash.  
"Why don't you tell Misty how you feel?" He whispered.   
"What are you talking about? She's my friend. Nothing more."  
"Poor Ash."  
Misty heard what Ash had said. She's not as dense as Ash is.  
She knows that he was jealous. She sat in front of Ash, and said  
"You know Ash, if you were as nice as him I'd probably forget about the bike."  
"But you're NOT! And you still haven't paid me back yet!!"  
Hiroshi sat beside Misty.   
"You lost her bike! You should really be more responsible!"  
Ash frowned.  
He put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Did I make you jealous Ash? I'm sorry, but you said it yourself. She's a friend and nothing more." Hiroshi was making Ash very angry.  
Hiroshi knew that Ash liked Misty, but he also liked her.  
"Jealous!? I DON"T LIKE HER!!!" Ash yelled.  
Hiroshi pushed Misty and walked away.  
"Pikachu! Pi, Pika, Pika, Piiikaachuu!"  
Pikachu impersonated Misty.  
"She's not my girlfriend!"   
"Pi,Pika?"  
"Ash! Why won't you admit it?" said Tracy  
"Admit what!? There's nothing to admit!"  
"Ash. You know she feels the same way. It will make it a lot easier for all of us!"  
"How? Hiroshi never leaves Misty alone. And by the way she looks at him.."  
"The same way she looks at you."  
"Huh? I already told you! I don't like Misty!"  
"We almost had Ash admit he likes Misty, right Pikachu."  
"Pikachu."  
Pikachu nodded.  
"Let's go Pikachu, and let Ash think."  
Ash though about how everyone knows he likes Misty.  
(Though He doesn't show it much, Misty shows it a lot more.)   
And how perhaps she likes Hiroshi.  
After a long time, Ash was convince that Misty liked himself more than Hiroshi.   
He got tired and went to the Pokémon Center where Misty, Tracy and even Hiroshi was. "We knew you'll eventually come here Ash." Said Misty.  
"Hiroshi's going to pay for us to stay at a hotel. Isn't that great?" She continued.  
"What? 'Us'? I meant you."  
"It's okay. I'll pay for myself."  
"But Ash I never knew you could effort it."  
Ash knew that Hiroshi only wanted him and Misty.  
He couldn't let that happen.  
"I'll make the reservation." Ash insisted  
At the desk he ask for one room for Hiroshi and Tracy, and another room for   
Ash and Misty. When the lady told who's where Hiroshi complaint.  
"I thought I'd be with Misty. And why is Tracy with me?"  
"Great! I have to share a room with you!?" Said Misty sarcastically, trying to act normal, which is being mean to Ash.  
"Sorry, we could only effort two rooms." Ash said pretending to be sorrow.  
"But both rooms have two beds."  
Ash and Misty were finally alone.   
Pikachu and Togepi were playing in the other room.  
That was probably the only change he gets before she totally falls in love with Hiroshi.  
They both looked at each other then quickly turn their heads.  
Ash slightly turned his head.  
"Misty, I have something to tell you."  
Misty knew that Ash was going to tell her.  
"What now?"  
Ash got all nervous.  
His hands are in a pointing shape and they're both pointing at the other finger, bouncing back and forth, like he was nervous.  
"I..."  
"I want to sleep on the top bed."  
Misty fell on the ground.(Like what they do when someone says something really dumb)  
You could also hear one little Pokémon falling and another said,   
"Togepriii". Ash knew they were listening.  
She got back up. Ash didn't want to say it when two Pokémon that are always out of their poke-balls and following them around all of the time to hear him.  
"Goodnight!"  
Ash rushed to bed, he didn't want it to be anymore uncomfortable.  
Misty picked up Togepi and also went to bed.  
Pikachu jumped on Ash's bed to sleep.  
"Sweet Dreams." She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ash got up early so he could avoid Misty.  
After Ash got his jacket, gloves, hat and shoes on, Misty just woke up.  
She pretended to be a sleep.  
After breakfast, Hiroshi told them to meet him at a restaurant.  
Ash didn't want to go but Misty insisted.  
At the restaurant, Hiroshi didn't show up yet.  
15 minutes later...  
"He's late." Said Misty with disappointment.  
When he showed up, Misty's face brightened.   
Ash knew she liked him also.  
"Misty, I have something to ask you."  
Hiroshi kept everybody in suspense.  
"Misty, why don't you and me start are own Pokémon journey, together."   
Ash was the most shock of all.  
"Uh.. Well I have to think about this."  
She looked at Hiroshi, and then turned his head towards Ash.  
Ash turned his head in a hurry.  
"You don't need my permission!" Said Ash.  
Just then, smoke appeared everywhere.  
During the smoke, Hiroshi put his arm around Misty.  
"Oh no, not them again!"  
"Prepare for trouble."  
"And make it double."  
"Briiiii!"  
The smoke disappeared, and Jessie's and James's face appeared.  
"Who are they?" Ask Hiroshi.  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
"To announce the evil of truth and love."  
"To extend are reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie."  
"James"  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth! That's right."  
"Wow! A talking Meowth!"  
"Huh!? Who's that new kid?" Ask Jessie.  
Hiroshi was still holding Misty.  
"So the twerp's friend has a new boyfriend."  
"Poor Ash.." Said James  
Jessie, James and Meowth laughed.  
Ash got mad.  
"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!"  
"PikaaaaCHUUU!!!"  
Team Rocket went flying.  
"Team rocket blasting off again!"  
Ash turned his head.  
Still Hiroshi was holding on to Misty.  
Ash got mad and ran out.  
Misty's eyes became watery.  
Pikachu was following behind.  
Ash sat down near a tree.  
Suddenly, Team Rocket came crashing down.  
Once they noticed the twerp with Pikachu, they stood up.  
"She dumped you. Didn't she?" Said Meowth.  
"What!? Why would she dump me if where not even going out!"  
"Tsk. Tsk. Denial is a depressing stage." Jessie smiled.  
"We could help you get her back."  
"All you have to do is make her jealous."  
"Huh!?"  
"I don't like her!"  
Ash went back in the restaurant.  
With Pikachu following behind.  
When he saw Hiroshi flirting with Misty he got really mad that Team Rocket went dashing in. "You new girlfriend's waiting outside!"  
"Huh!? What.."  
Team Rocket interrupted.  
" Come on. Let's go.."  
After they left the restaurant, Misty found something suspicious.  
Outside...  
"What are you doing!" Ash yelled.  
"We're doing you a favor."  
They tied up Ash.  
Pikachu was in the restaurant, so he couldn't stop them.  
They dress Jessie up and made her look different.  
After that she went in the restaurant, pretending to be Ash's Girlfriend.  
"Hi! I'm..Er.. Jenny. Ash's new Girlfriend."  
"Hi," Said Misty  
Misty was sad and knew it couldn't be true.  
"Pikachu. He wanted me to bring you to him."  
Pikachu jumped on to Jessie's hand.  
She trapped Pikachu in a glass then revealed herself.  
Then a rope came down from there vehicle with ash all tied up.  
She climbed up. And threw Ash off.  
Misty catches him, and untied him.  
They both smiled. Ash quickly called out Charizard.  
"Charizard! Get Pikachu and pop there balloon."  
"Where blasting off twice in one episode." Yelled Meowth as he flew away.  
He flew up into there balloon, and retrieving Pikachu.  
"Return Charizard."  
"So Misty, have you decided yet?" Ask Hiroshi.  
She paused for a very long time.  
She looked at Ash, and then Hiroshi.  
"I do like Hiroshi.." She thought to herself.  
"And I'll probably will never be with Ash."  
"But, I have known him a lot longer..."  
"I've decided!" Said Misty.  
Both Ash ad Hiroshi hoped she'd chose to stay with them.  
"I've chose to continue are Pokémon journey."  
"You're very lucky Ash."  
"If you ever change your mind, call me on my portable phone."  
They said there good byes and  
Hiroshi went his separate way.  
Misty wasn't sure if she made the right choice.  
Maybe she'll never be with Ash. Only time will tell.  
But what happened to Team Rocket?  
"Beating by the twerp twice in one episode."  
"How humiliating!" Meowth complained  
Maybe next time Team Rocket.  
To be continue  
  
I hope you enjoyed my first Pokémon fanfic.  
I know it sucks, but give me a little break. This is my first fanfic ever written.  
  



	2. Default Chapter

A Second Chance  
Ash, Misty and Tracy continued their journey. But they encountered a girl. "Are you a Pokémon trainer?" asked a mysterious girl.   
"I am!" Yelled Ash with excitement.   
"Perfect!" She said.   
"Then let's battle."  
Note: Some people skip the battles in fanfic, but this battle doesn't only have fighting, it also has some talking. So it's pretty important.   
__________________Begin Battle____________________  
  
"Only one Pokémon each!" She said.   
"Alright, go Pikachu."   
"Go poké ball." Coming out of the girls   
poké ball was a Pikachu.   
"It's a girl Pikachu." Said Tracy.   
"Pikachu thunder!" Yelled Ash.   
"Agility" The girl Pikachu used agility and   
Avoided the attack. She ran and jumped   
on Pikachu. "Thunder bolt!" Yelled Ash.   
Pikachu used thunder bolt and shocked   
the other Pikachu. She fell and stood   
back up. "Counter" She ran and jumped   
on Pikachu's head, then used thunder.   
When Pikachu fell, the girl Pikachu hugged  
him. "What is she doing?" Asked Ash.   
Pikachu got back up and used thunder.   
The girl Pikachu never stood up.   
___________________End Battle____________________  
"You idiot!!!!" yelled the girl.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"What did I do?" said Ash.  
"Ash? Don't you get it?" asked Misty.  
"Get what?"  
"That Pikachu liked your Pikachu." said Misty.  
"They'll make a good couple." said the girl.  
"My name is Lena, what's yours?"  
"I'm Ash."  
"And I'm Misty."  
"Briiii." said Togepi   
"Hello, my name is Tracy."  
Lena called Pikachu back in her poké-ball.  
"You're pretty good, but she's not my best Pokémon. Maybe will have a Pokémon battle again someday." she said.  
"You know, I want to be a Pokémon master!" she continued.  
"Me too!" yelled Ash.  
They started talking about Pokémon.  
"Ash, Lena and their Pikachu could go on a double date." Said Tracy. Misty became jealous after hearing what Tracy said.  
Tracy realized what he did right away and waved his hands outwards close to his chest(One of those anime things again, when their eyes are shut and they're sweating a little.), and said,   
"I was just kidding. Hehe..." Misty frowned and said,  
"Well it's not funny." Lena and Ash went to Misty.  
"We're going to the Pokémon center, coming?" Asked Ash.  
"Yeah, I'll go. I need to heal my Pokémon." Said Misty.  
Lena frowned slightly.  
  
At the Pokémon center...  
  
Misty's feeding Togepi, Tracy is drawing and Lena's talking with Ash.  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Asked Lena.  
"Uh.." Ash looked at a map.  
"Well, tomorrow we're traveling to..."  
"Traveling tomorrow? Why don't you stay." She said interrupting.  
"I guess I could for a couple of days. Is that okay?"  
He asked Tracy and Misty, whose face is red.  
"Why do you have to ask them? Aren't they following you?"  
Lena pointed out.  
"Why would we follow him without a very good reason?" Said Misty. "Why do you follow him anyway?" Ask Lena.  
"Well, I want to meet Professor Oak, and his lives at his hometown, pallet town." Explained Tracy.  
"That's a good enough reason. How about you Misty?"  
"Well..." She said trying to remember.  
Suddenly, a blast blew up the wall. Coming out is Team Rocket carrying Pokémon with a bag full of Poké-balls.  
"There's are chance to capture Pikachu!" Yelled Jessie.  
"Prepare for trouble."  
"And make it double."  
"To protect the world from devastation."   
"To unite all people from in are nation."  
"To announce the evil of truth and love."  
"To extend the reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie."  
"James."  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
"Team rocket!" Exclaimed Ash.  
"Go Weezing!"  
"Go Arbok!"  
"Weezing! Gas attack!"  
Weezing filled the whole room with smog.  
"Cough, cough. Go Scyther! Blow the smoke away."  
Scyther came out and used his sword dance.  
"Arbok! Poison sting!" Scyther knocked all of the needles away.  
"Pikachu! Thunder bolt."   
"Pika.. Chuuuuuuuuu!" No effect.  
"You should have known by now we always use shocked proof." Said Jessie. "Look Jess, two Pikachu!"  
Lena's Pikachu was out at the moment.  
"Go Hinoarashi! (A.K.A Cindaquil)" commanded Lena.   
Coming out is a Pokémon from gold and silver, it's a fire type. "Hinoarashi, Flame-thrower!"   
Hinoarashi melted the plastic suit.   
"Pikachu! Thunder bolt!"  
"Pi... Pika... Chuuuuuuuuu!"  
Both Pikachus used their Thunder bolt.  
The thunder zapped the balloon causing fire that reached the engine and then... BOOM!  
"Team Pocket's blasting off again!" Yelled Jessie, James and Meowth.   
"You two make a good team." Said Nurse Joy.  
Misty was angry, as usual. Lena was looking at her.  
While walking outside, Lena asked,  
"Maybe tomorrow, are Pikachu could have a play day?"  
"A play day?" asked Ash  
"Yeah! A day where are Pikachu play."  
"What do you think Pikachu?"  
"Pika..." Pikachu hid beside Ash's leg.  
The other Pikachu moved trying to find his Pikachu.  
"So...?" Asked Lena  
"I guess so..."  
"That's great!"  
Her Pikachu smiled  
At the play day in the park...  
"Oh! Look! They're having so much fun!" exclaimed Lena.  
The girl Pikachu followed Ash's Pikachu, while he tried to escape.  
"Uh... Pikachu looks like Pikachu is scared."  
Ash, Misty, Tracy and Lena where sitting on a bench at the park.  
"Why are you following Ash anyway?"  
"Well..." Misty was thinking. It was so long ago.  
"Now I remember, because he own me a bike!"  
"Ugh... I was hoping you don't remember.," said Ash.  
"That's all?" said Lena.  
"You could have my bike. I don't need it."  
"Your bike? They're pretty expensive, you can't just give them away."  
"My cousin owns a bike shop, but he's closing, so he has a whole bunch."  
Lena showed them to the shop, and gave misty a new bike.  
"I told you that I'll give you your bike back." said Ash.  
Misty didn't have a reason to follow Ash anymore.  
She was thinking that maybe she made the wrong choice.  
Maybe she should go with Hiroshi.   
She phoned him, and said she'll be going there through boat.  
Ash frowned while asking, "You're going with that Hiroshi guy?"  
"Yeah, he said he's going to join the Johto league."  
"I'm going to take a boat to there." explained Misty.  
"Well, I'll be going, bye."  
As she ran tears rolled down from her eyes.  
"Bye Ash..." she whispered.  
She camped out because the boat was pretty far.  
She had made a fire, and her bike was leaded against a tree.  
And Togepi was sleeping.  
Ash secretly followed her. He was thinking with Pikachu.  
He was throwing rocks into nowhere.  
He told the others that he'll take off for a while.  
"Pikachu."  
Pikachu lightly attacked a Spearow.  
"Pikachu why did you do that for?"  
A huge group of Spearows and a couple of Fearows chased them.  
As soon as he saw Misty and her bike, Ash realized what Pikachu did.  
He ran, jumped on her bike and started pedaling.  
"Hey! That's by bike."  
"I'll return it... Someday."  
Misty realized what he did, and smiled.  
The next day, Misty followed Ash yelling the same thing that she always says.  
"Ash, you still owe my for my bike!"  
This time, Misty smiled, thinking what Ash done for her.   
Ash Smiled after.  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
